Thank You, My Star
by milkyways99
Summary: Aku terlalu menyedihkan. Bahkan bersamanya saja aku tak berani. Aku takut, Jika aku terlalu berharap maka nanti aku akan kehilangan harapanku itu. Tapi jika begini terus, apa aku akan bisa menggapainya? Aku tahu, tak mungkin sesuatu bisa didapat tanpa usaha. Tapi apa aku bisa? /GaaSaku/ RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, but cerita ini asli milik saya!

Pair : Gaara x Sakura

Rate : T

Genre : Romance - Drama

Warnings! : Typo(s) alur kecepetan, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainya, jadi mohon kritik dan Sarannya ^^

Oke..

**```Happy Reading Minna-san```**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Langit malam bertaburan bintang.._

_Dari sekian banyaknya bintang, aku sangat tertarik pada sebuah bintang, namun sia-sia.._

_Sebesar apapun ku menginginkannya, yang kuinginkan tetap tak akan bisa kudapatkan.._

.

.

Menatapnya dari jauh, selalu saja begitu. Mungkin dengan melihat senyum dan tawanya saja akan sangat cukup bagiku..

Namun ternyata aku salah, tak cukup dengan hanya melihat, aku ingin memilikinya.

Sekarang pertanyaannya, 'Bisakah aku?'

.

.

"Ohayou Gaara-kun," sapanya padaku yang berhasil membuatku sedikit menjauh darinya karena terkejut akan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Hn" hanya balasan singkat yang dapat kuberi. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri, walau kutahu bintang itu berada dekat dengan ku, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mencoba meraihnya. Terlalu takut jika nanti aku takkan pernah bisa menggapainya.

"Mau kekelas bersama?" tawarnya dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir indah dibibir manisnya.

"Tidak, aku ingin ketempat temanku dulu" tolakku dengan muka datar yang biasa ku perlihatkan padanya. Aku tak buta, aku bisa melihat gurat kekecewaan diwajah cantiknya itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku kekelas duluan" ujarnya lagi memaksa tersenyum sambil berjalan pelan menjauh dariku.

Hah? Apa kataku tadi? Menemui teman? Alasan macam apa itu? Aku terlalu menyedihkan. Bahkan bersamanya saja aku tak berani. Aku takut, **Jika aku terlalu berharap maka nanti** **aku akan kehilangan harapanku itu.** Tapi jika begini terus, apa aku akan bisa menggapainya? Aku tahu, tak mungkin sesuatu bisa didapat tanpa usaha. Tapi apa aku bisa? Mungkin aku harus mencoba untuk berusaha menggapai bintangku..

'Sebesar apapun ku menginginkannya, yang kuinginkan tetap tak akan bisa kudapatkan'

Bukankah itu artinya aku tidak bisa hanya menginginkan, karena kalau hanya menginginkan aku tak akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, aku harus berusaha. Maka kata-kata itu akan kuubah menjadi 'Dengan berusaha aku yakin aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan'

.

.

.

Aku berjalan memasuki kelasku, dapat kulihat Sakura-bintangku tengah duduk menyendiri dibangkunya. Aku pun berjalan menuju bangkuku yang berada tepat disamping bangku Sakura. Berusaha memberanikan diri, akupun mencoba untuk menyapanya.

"Hei" sapaku, mendengar suaraku ia pun menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum gembira, ia membalas sapaan ku.

"Hai Gaara-kun! Kau tidak jadi menemui temanmu itu?" tanyanya bingung sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis di mataku.

"Hn, dia ada urusan" bohongku pada Sakura yang kelihatannya percaya-percaya saja pada kebohogan yang kulontarkan padanya.

"Oh" responnya singkat.

Untuk beberapa saat kami berdua terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi. Aku memang sudah dasarnya pendiam jadi agak susah untuk mencari bahan obrolan baru.

"Sakura," kutetapkan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku," mulai memberanikan diriku sendiri, aku sudah siap jika memang akan ditolak.

"Menyukaimu." Pasrah akan apa yang terjadi berikutnya..

"Aku juga menyukai mu." Balasnya sambil menatap pasti kedua mataku. Tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaan ku saat ini, yang pasti..

.

.

.

Aku bahagia.. Terimakasih bintangku..

.

.

_Jangan hanya melihat dan menginginkan, Gapailah!_

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Hanya sebuah Fict ringan dan pendek untuk mengisi waktu luang..

Dan soal kata : "Jika aku terlalu berharap maka aku akan kehilangan harapanku itu" itu adalah salah satu kata Favorite ku yang kuambil dari arti lagu sebuah anime.

Semoga anda menyukai cerita ini :D

Review? Arigatou..

_milkyways99_


End file.
